Why Me?
by nerdlover
Summary: When Eric has to come on a mission with Callen and Sam only trouble will follow. Oh and since this is my first story please review!
1. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:Los Angeles or any of these Characters

It was supposed to be a normal day. But as soon as I walked into the office I knew it was going to be exactly the opposite.

First of all Eric was standing near my desk with a huge smile

"Good morning Callen." Eric said a little too happily, "Remember the case that we're currently working on? You know the drug cartel?"

"Yes. Why?" I then sighed because when I asked his smile grew larger.

"Well" Eric started, then blurted out "Sam made a breakthrough and we now know where Fadhil's base is, you know where he keeps his main computer!"

"Well are you going to hack it?" I had to ask.

"I can't from here, It's too advanced."

I thought about that, looked up and realized why he had been looking at me like that.

"No! Hetty! NO!"

"Calm down Callen! Sam's coming too!"

"What is it Mr. Callen"

I jumped but I had gotten better at hiding it.

"Hetty, Eric can not come on a mission, especially one this dangerous.

"He will be in good hands " giving me a meaningful looking before walking away.

"Get what you need Eric we'll be leaving soon."

"YES!"

I watched as he ran upstairs and a whole new collection of worries cam into my mind.


	2. Run!

We got to the base (which was actually just a house) and I told Eric to start hacking. That was when the trouble started.

"I can't"

"Why not Eric?" now even Sam was annoyed.

"Because I'm not close enough. I'll need to be in the same room as the computer to actually hack it."

I sighed one again and finally made a decision.

"Fine then. Sam stay in the car and call us if you see Fadhil coming. Eric come with me."

"Callen are you sure that's a good idea? Shouldn't I come with you guys?"

"We'll be fine Sam. Hurry up Eric!"

There was some scrambling as Eric got out of the car and a small curse when I heard something drop.

But he finally got out and we started up to the "base". I broke in and we started toward the middle of the house, Eric carrying his laptop to locate the main computer.

We encountered one man whom we easily evaded and were doing fine until Eric stubbed his toe and let out a low cry.

"Eric!" I hissed.

"Sorry, but that really hurt!"

"We have to get out of here. Come on!"

But it was too late the alarms were already blaring.


	3. Trouble

"Eric, run!"

I started to run back to the door when I winced at the sound of the click of a gun and Eric starting to complain.

"Hey, let go of me! Don't touch that!"

I slowly turned around and saw Eric struggling in the hands of a very big man, while another took his computer, shutting it in the process. I quickly hid and tried to think of a plan.

That's when I heard him. I had heard the voice many times when Eric had played it. The slight Hispanic accent was actually unnerving. Eric said he hated that voice.

"Well. what do we have here? Who do you work for? The police, the FBI, the CIA?"

Wait, Fadhil was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be coming back tomorrow from a business trip. Maybe it was one of his men. But I still needed to act now, I needed Sam's help.

"W-What? I'm here to see the owner of this house, I'm supposed to install a firewall."

"Really? I doubt that, since I own this house."

No. It is Fadhil. This is not good, he probably knows the police was looking into him and staged a trip. It was a trap! I had to get Eric out of there right now! I was about to do something stupid when I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh!

"Ow, that hurt!"

"It was supposed to you idiot!" I could hear Fadhil spit out.

"If you do not tell me who you work for, I will break your hand and you will never be able to type again!"

Eric must have glanced at where I was hiding because the next thing I knew Fadhil was screaming at me to come out and through the corner of my eye I could see Eric's terrified expression.

I did the only thing I could do. I slid my gun out and slowly walked out with hands raised. As soon as I did three large men came and checked to make sure I didn't have any more weapons. I glanced at Eric and immediately was concerned. Eric already had a black eye forming and was terrified, of course that might have been because he had a gun to his head. Then Fadhil addressed me.

"I will kill him if you do not tell me who you work for."

At that statement Eric noticeably paled. I must have hesitated for too long because all of a sudden Eric got pistol whipped.

"Ok! Ow!" I heard Eric mumbling some other words while he sat on the ground rubbing the side of his head.

I checked to make sure he was ok, then I lost it. I threw myself at the man closest to me and almost got to the second one when I once again heard a click. Thinking it was pointed at me I raised my hands and slowly turned around. I was no good to Eric dead or injured.

I really needed Sam.


	4. Twists and turns

I was surprised the gun wasn't pointed at me but also terrified that it was again pointed at Eric.

"Once again, who do you work for?"

I was determined not to answer them, until the man holding Eric started to raise his gun.

"Ok, wait! I'll tell you if you promise not to hurt him anymore."

"As long as you cooperate, I promise not to hurt him."

I didn't like that answer but it would have to do.

"Ok. We work for a government agency called NCIS."

"I have never heard of NCIS before. Explain."

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We solve crimes including the navy."

"Oh, and what do you do? What is you job at this NCIS?"

"Well, I'm an agent."

"I see, and what is he. Clearly not an agent."

"He is basically our techie."

"Fine, and what were you doing in my house?"

He then did some motion with his hand and the man holding Eric lowered his gun from Eric's head, but did not release his grip.

"What are you doing in your house? You are supposed to be on a business trip."

"It was cancelled because of the bad weather in China."

"Really?" I didn't believe him at all.

"Yes, now do you need anything else or are we done here?"

"If you want us to leave, we will leave. Simple as that."

"Thank you. I hope I never see you again. For his safety." Fadhil said to me while his men gave Eric back his laptop and took his picture. That was when I knew we had to stop looking into Fadhil or Eric would never be safe.

"Well, then I also hope we never see each other again. Come on Eric."

Eric walked past the men warily and made his way over to me. I grabbed his arm and hurried him out. On the ride to the office Eric sat in the back of the car, rubbing the bruise already forming on his cheek. I decided then I never wanted to take Eric on another mission. I had to talk to Hetty about that.

Later at the office:

"Goodnight Callen, goodnight Sam. See you guys tomorrow."

"Wait Eric, are you riding your bike home?"

"Yeah Sam, why?"

"Let me give you a ride."

"Oh, ok thanks."

I walked away knowing that Eric was safe for tonight and decided now was the time to talk to Hetty.

"Hetty?"

"Yes, ?"

"Don't ever send Eric on another mission. Please."

"Why , I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care! Eric is like my little brother and I hate seeing him in danger!"

"Well, since you put it that way I won't send Eric in unless we need him and it's top priority. We will also cease to investigate this case anymore. How does that sound?"

"It's a start Hetty, it's a start."

I began to walk away when Hetty called after me.

" Eric looks up to you like a big brother. Today was truly special for him, even if he was in danger. Oh and goodnight "

I couldn't help but smile, "Good night Hetty."


End file.
